


Memoirs of his Possessions.

by ForestFox



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Class Differences, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Genetic Engineering, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Slavery, Threats of Violence, Underage Kissing, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestFox/pseuds/ForestFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pookan empire has ushered in the greatest age to date. Peace stretches across the known galaxy and the Fearlings lay dormant in their eternal prison. </p><p>But as with all things, things are only as they seem by perception. For a life treated as an object how can that object find happiness? If objects are only as important as their use and price tag, how can it strive to be more or less then what it is told to be?</p><p>Note: I'm adding tags as the story progresses. </p><p>!!!!PLEASE NOTE!!!!!! That through most of this story Jack is UNDERAGE and will be referencing sexual content heavily. If this bothers you please do not read. You have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A change of pace.

Jack held Kozmotis’s hand as tightly as he could. It wasn’t fair! They should have never been on the sell block. Hand and hand crying their hearts out. They had a good life, a happy life in their household. Their parents were good people- had been good people. They had been sold off in the last round; separated, just like he and Kozmotis.

His mother had gone to an elderly pooka looking for a live in babysitter for her grandchildren. His father to a smither who needed more muscle. He wasn’t even sure what had happened to Kozmotis’s parents. 

He was impressed with Kozmotis, he was the stronger of the two of them. Though he was shedding his own tears at their uncertain fate, he was standing tall. “The next slave up for auction from the Asherton Estate is a healthy twelve year old boy, he is skilled in basic combat, able to cook, bloodline history is available, and as of his last physician visit, healthy for breeding. Bidding starts as ten gold pieces.” The pooka declared. Jack was tempted to kick the bastard off the edge of the platform where he sat. Ten gold pieces was a joke. But it would climb fast he knew that. He could already hear the small group of pooka bickering amongst themselves. 

He gave a hiccup wondering if he would get lucky. It was still possible he could end up with Koz. To at least keep something of his old life, anyone from his old household would do really. All of this was happening just because that bitch wanted to sell off her mother’s belongings. Just because she couldn’t manage the household her mother had maintained, didn’t mean she had to sell it all and start fresh. She would have just as much trouble, and though that nugget could offer him just a bit of comfort. It could not stop the tears he was shedding as the auctioneer cried out, “Sold for one thousand and fifty two gold pieces.” 

The pooka who has won him sent his human guards to fetch his new possession. Jack could only feel his heart breaking more as Kozmotis willingly tried to free himself from his hand hold. He clung more tightly feeling his body jerked after him. “Don’t leave me.” He begged looking up at his friend. 

“Jack please- please- I can’t do this.” Kozmotis was calm in the way he delivery the cryptic words. Simply staring back at him with his tear stained face trying to jerk his hand free. 

“Don’t leave me.” He repeated stupidly as the pooka’s servants took hold of them. One trying to help Kozmotis calmly taking hold of his wrist. The other glaring at Jack as his slipping his arms around his waist. 

“Stop it Jack- you’re not a baby anymore.” He snapped more insistently trying to free himself with the guard’s help. He was using both hands now trying to keep his hold on his friend. He couldn’t do this alone. In a new household, in a strange place with other servants he didn’t know. 

“Please! Stay with me. I don’t want to be alone.” He shouted as he was hoisted off his feet and jerked away. With a scream he felt his hands empty and knew he would certainly die of heartbreak. 

Kozmotis said nothing else, which surprised Jack as he squirmed to see. His friend was quietly escorted off the stage while the other servant handed Jack off to the auction guards. Pookas who made no effort to keep their claws to themselves as he was held in place. 

He could feel the pin pricks of pain as claws were dug into his shoulders, forcing him down and still. “Next slave up for auction from the Asherton Estate is a healthy temperamental young thing, remember folks- breaking them in is half the fun. This one is ten, no trained skills, bloodline available, healthy, and pretty. Very pretty, too young to breed but if you wait just a little bit could be worth your time. Bidding starts at one thousand gold pieces.” 

Jack sputtered at the claims on him. He trashed out at the price unsure of what it meant. Expensive slaves meant they could do things! But he wasn’t trained! He had been too young to learn anything of real use. He was skilled at pathetic menial things at best. The guards pressed him down to the platform, sure to press his face into the planks. 

“Hey now. Be careful with his looks.” The auctioneer snarled as he barked out another number. Jack sobbed as the price went higher. People screaming out numbers, pricing for  him. 

Two thousand.

Does screamed at the bucks fighting for the right to have him. 

Three thousand. 

A doe was cursed at for outbidding a buck for his title. 

Four thousand. 

Jack caught sight of a green eyed young buck looking at him in awe. Inching towards the platform just staring at him. 

Four thousand five hundred. 

The young buck had his paws on the platform, close enough that Jack could hear the buck say, “Grandpa I want that one!” 

The crowd went silent when a elderly pooka called out a shocking five thousand nine hundred and ninety nine. A disgruntled doe sneered at the old buck, “Good luck old man, doubt that pretty face will be of any use to your shriveled up cock.” 

Jack noted that no argument was raised. But the unnerving green eyed stare fixated on him diverted his attention. He lay on the platform staring back at that young buck. He hadn’t been brought for the old man. He was a gift, he would be bestowed on this young little monster. If he was lucky he would be cast aside and be able to live a normal servant life. 

Somewhere in the back of his shocked mind he could hear Kozmotis screaming. “You can’t! He’s too young to be a pleasure slave!” He could hear the barking of Koz’s new owner and the sound of his friend being struck down and falling dangerously silent. 

His skin itched with the feeling of the shackles clapped around his wrists. Boneless he let the the guards pick him up and drag him off the platform. He closed his eyes feeling his tears streak down his face. The world was blocked out, but it was no shield against those eyes. He could see them seared into his eyelids. His life was over. 


	2. Fear and Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes time to learn the boundaries of place and power. Who you are above and who you are below.

“Now listen here boy, you’ll get on this horse or you won’t be getting any supper.” Jack gave a weak whimper trying not to run. The Lord Bunnymund was a good man. He had gotten lucky with the person who owned him. It was the little monster he was helping rear that was the problem.

“Can it Poppa, Da says you over estimate their intelligence. Hey stupid,” The youngest Bunnymund stressed cracking his riding crop against Jack’s leg. Unable to help himself he jumped away from the shorter pooka looking down at him. He’d shoot up soon, become taller and stronger than Jack. But for now the little pooka made up for it in attitude as he crossed the dirt floor of the stables.

Jack watched him proudly hop into the stable stall and scramble into the saddle of the horse. Of course the little devil would be fearless on top of arrogant and mouthy. The young buck smirked proudly at him, wiggling his rear in the saddle. “Come on stupid, even you can put a foot in a stirrup can’t you? Poppa we’re never going to make it to market if you wait around for this one to get on a horse.”

“Aster watch your tongue. Your Da might let you talk to his servants that way, but you are in my household this month and you will respect my things.” Jack made no move to smile, to smirk, to show any sort of acknowledgement that the young buck had been put in his place. Instead he let his heartbeat double and his breath quicken as silently as he could. He had a good master indeed to at least force people to not belittle him.

“Now come up, Jack. I’ve gotten you all dressed up to show you off. You will get on that horse so people can see you.” His master insisted. Aster slipped off the horse silently. His ears flatten to his head as he hopped protectively behind his grandfather.

At least the boy knew the servant motto. Out of sight, out of mind. One could not be punished or threatened if they were nowhere to be found. “You want to eat don’t you?” His master reminded him of the threat. Nodding to himself he straightened his back. Trembling he took one step after another towards the massive beast. The dappled mare noticed his approach, turning her head at him and snorting.

He cried out, jumping two steps back. The horse was going to take his hand off the moment he tried to mount her. He’d be a one handed servant with no use and damaged. His pretty face couldn’t get him anywhere with one hand!

Aster laughed at him from behind the safety of his grandfather’s legs. He squared his shoulders, straightening his back once more. The horse was Aster, with his made attitude and small, kickable, it could be defeated. Jack was more expensive than the damn horse. If it truly hurt him perhaps it would get put down for the act. He held onto that comforting thought as he managed to get into the stall. Pressing shaking hands to the saddle.

“Master the leather is so soft!” He gasped unable to help himself, the horse momentarily forgotten as he stroked the saddle. He was going to ride like a pooka! On the best.

“You are a high priced pleasure slave Jack. If you are going to be out and about with me you won’t be riding a slave’s saddle.” His master reminded him. “Now get on the horse please we are already late.”

“Ya! Get on the horse, stupid.” Aster chimed in.

“Aster!” His master barked, and the young buck went quiet again.

With a grin Jack kicked his foot up. Pretending Aster was on the end of it, taking a sick joy in the thought that if he kicked hard enough he could kill the little thing. That little monster who had separated him from Koz. From the very life he had known. Certainly it was his mistress’s devil spawn’s fault. But Aster had caused him to be purchased into the household. It was now his fault.

He pushed up and found himself going up and up. With no better option he lifted his other leg, twist and turning until he was in the saddle. He looked around in surprise, feeling just a bit dizzy as he could see over the stall and was actually looking  down on his pooka owners.

Was this what it was like to be a pooka? Feeling this raw power of being  better.  Aster looked like an ant from here. No, a slimey little bottom feeder. Just like his mistress’s daughter was. A sour pooka that was only great because his family was well off. His grandfather was rich! Or perhaps sour because he was rich. His father had whatever he wanted, just as Aster himself. Jack had nothing, therefore he was grateful for whatever he could get.

He was grateful to be riding on a soft, expensive, saddle simply because Lord Bunnymund willed it. He watched his Master dart off to get on his own horse with a drawled, “Aster mount up.”

“You know you're only riding on a nice saddle because no one wants to fuck a slave with a hard ass.” Aster sneered, his small arms crossed over his chest.

Jack jerked on the reign of his horse wishing he knew the command to make the beast trample the little monster. He could make it look like an accident. Cry tears of apology, say he didn’t mean it. And even if he ended up on the gallows it would be worth it! But the horse was a tame thing. He was certain of it. He had no experience. It would be stupid to put him on anything else.

He also remembered one thing he had been told.

“Your Poppa is very very good to me. Just because you are sour that I am everything your Poppa paid for and more doesn’t give you the right to disrespect him.” He stated as neutrally as he could. But his dislike slipped out and leaning over the horse had been a bad idea. He pulled back quickly looking up. Making sure not to tip out of the saddle.

“My poppa would never fuck a human. He wouldn’t!” Aster shrieked.

“Why buy a pleasure slave if you don’t mean to use it?” Jack countered. He frowned as Aster darted away, the sound of a sob reaching his ears even up here on the mighty steed. The poor boy seemed so upset that his grandfather was sleeping with humans. Though he could only guess if it was because he had been purchased purely for Aster and he had wanted him first. Or that his grandfather was disgusting for fucking property?

Not that it mattered. Jack had better things to do. After all, he was going to be paraded about as a show of money and power. The least he could do was enjoy his position above them on this terrifying horse. He’d have to get used to it. This was the first ride, but by no means would it be the last.

 

 


	3. It's you I fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good things must come to an end. But on his birthday, Jack pretends that isn't so.

Jack smiled at the new girl. She was his birthday gift. Not really his at all, but a gift from his kind master to cheer him up. He had admitted to being lonely when he wasn’t called on. So in response, he had been offered up the colorful feathered girl. She was as pretty as he was, but by no means a pleasure servant. She was going to be the Lord’s new head lady. In charge of all the other seen slaves to do their work. Greet pookas and manage the slaves doing functions.

She was a gem in all sense of the word. He caught himself staring at her eyes again. “You are beautiful.” He grinned, slipping on his gloves. Looking behind him he saw the large mansion that was the heart of the Bunnymund estate.

“You are too kind Jack. You really shouldn’t be making the fire. It could hurt your hands.” She insisted, tried again to reach her delicate hands to stop him. He easily slipped his arms away from her, picking up the logs from the rolling bin.

“Don’t start that Tooth. Making a fire is one of the few things I know how to do.” He declared, getting to his knees to arrange a safe fire. It would do no good to start a fire on his birthday. Both for his own life and that it was no fun.

“How long have you been a pleasure slave?” She fished trying to look natural. He knew she was trying to find out what measure of importance he had, to learn how to treat him. While his parents faces had already gotten blurry he never forgot their lessons. Apparently Tooth was also well versed in not pushing her luck.

“Almost two years now.” He shrugged, dismissively. “My mother showed me how to make fires. She used to be a cook at my old estate.” He could share this easily. It was no secret and by mentioning his mother he could keep the memory of her alive. He had already resigned himself to never seeing her again. Though he vaguely recalled Koz wondering what his old friend was up to now.

“Oh, the lessons our parents teach us are always the greatest don’t you think?” She answered awkwardly, clearly trying very hard to tread lightly.

“Don’t play games with me Tooth. I know the master purchased you because he was looking for a new slave. You are only presented to me and the household today because it’s my birthday. Just because the Master tells you to be nice to me doesn’t mean you have to fake it. Now, where are the matches and the paper?” He stated, looking up at her. She was older than him. Not by much, but old enough to have the knowhow and maturity to fill her role.

Jack still blushed and refused to wear some things the Master offered him. Transparent clothes were pointless. If he had to visit the town in see through clothing he might as well be naked, to which the Master could never argue the point in favor of fashion. So to the day, Jack had won the argument on nudity, but he was sure that would only last a year or two longer. He was getting too old to be sided with out of kindness.

“You’re a smart one. How old are you today Jack?” She handed him the small pouch filled with what he needed to start the fire. He watched her kneel down, dressed in her lovely brocades and silks, in violets and greens to match her feathers. She was a vision and he was hard pressed not to kiss her. She was radiant, if not as fetching as he was, if not for the feathers sticking out of her skin.

She was a beautiful, breathtaking, freak of nature. Part of rare successful genetic mutation stock, a multicolored feathered beauty that had been purchase not only for her skills but an automatic show of money and power yet again by the Bunnymund clan. “Twelve.” He answered. “I’m twelve, I have your time for my birthday and I get to live like a King… life is good.” He stated, grinning foolishly at her. He knew not many slaves got to say that. In fact, in his old household, he lived rather dully in comparison.

Tooth glanced back at the Bunnymund house nodding. “Yes, I guess we do get to live like Kings. You and I are lucky indeed Jack, a pampered pleasure slave and a feathered head lady. We get to dance around a fire for your birthday and the Lord gave me permission to get you whatever you wanted to eat for dinner.”

Jack jumped up at that. “What about a steak?” He had never had steak. He had heard about the adult slaves recalling the smell of it in the markets. Where slaves that could earn and carry around their own spending money went to get it as rare treats for themselves.

Tooth laughed at him, “Yes, even steak, provided we can get some at this hour.”

“Now that is a real reason to dance! What do you want for dessert? I’ll share it with you.” He hopped back down to start the fire, alive with the good energy her news has given him.

“Oh, you don’t have to. It’s your birthday Jack.”

He ignored her refusal. “And it’s your first day as a slave of the Bunnymund family. So we both get to celebrate. Come on now. What do you want?” She looked at him then, her brilliant eyes staring into him. She offered him a crooked smile, true and open. He was sure in a brilliant moment of clarity that they would be friends so long as their Master allowed.

“I’d like to try a chocolate mousse. It was a favorite of the pooka credited with the creation of my line. I’ve always wondered what it tastes like.” She stated honestly, though he could see the shadow of sadness in her eyes. All the slaves had it, some of them were just better at hiding it.

“Then I stand corrected. Tonight we get to eat like gods. And I’ll settle for pork if no steak is available. I’m sick of chicken. It’s all the Master will give me when it comes to human meats.” Jack smirked, blowing the small embers of the fire to life.

“Well then. While you are getting the fire going, I’ll go make the arrangements. I can show you some dances when I return.” She clapped her hands together as if that had settled the matter of their first night together. He gave a nod, excited to see what proper dancing would be like.

**+++++++++++++++++++**

Jack finally crept back into the house. He and Tooth would both be exhausted tomorrow, but it was worth it. She had given him a fantastic night full of dancing and food. She had even given him a proper full mouthed kiss as his birthday gift just from her. It was a shame they both knew something like that would never ever happen again.

“Saw you kissing that harpy.” Aster’s familiar grating voice reached his ears. He paused mid step through the living room, frowning. He was down to his small clothes in front of the little demon. The rest of his clothing tucked carefully in his arms, stinking of sweat.

“So you are stooping so low as to spy on me to mock me?” Aster was still young enough that he could get away with attempting to put him in his place, so long as those moments were in line with what the Master expected of his youngest heir.

“Your lot needs minding. If we leave you alone too long you start bickering and fighting. You do your best when we take proper care of you.” Aster said casually as he closed the book he had been reading. He was still shorter than Jack, only ten. He certainly dreaded the day when Aster would be able to tower over him and take away his only defense against him.

Still seated on the plush couch the buck made no move to get up. Only to stare at him in distaste, looking him up and down. He wasn’t sure what to make of the brat. His grandfather was a good pooka, as far as the superior pooka went, of course. But Aster was rotten to the core, always flaunting his class and wealth at Jack’s expense. Looking for ways to belittle or mock him.

“So you saw me kissing Tooth. What of it? It was her birthday gift to me.”

“Your birthday?” Jack made no move to be baited into his mock surprise at the news. Talking with Aster was always a trap. It was best to avoid the little heathen if he wanted to have a good day. Though he supposed as fantastic as this day had gone, there was little Aster could do to ruin it. “Poppa would do something like that. Let his property celebrate their birthdays like they matter. So what did he give you?”

“Tooth,” Jack answered back quickly. He said it incorrectly on purpose looking forward to the shock on the buck’s face. He did not disappoint.

“My Poppa gave you a slave?” He answered in horror. This time he actually moved to properly sit up in the couch and get his paws off the fine leather.

“No, Lord Bunnymund isn’t that generous. Tooth was mine for the day. She’s a rather good kisser too.” He watched in satisfaction as Aster gagged. His ears pressing back and his tongue sticking out as he processed the knowledge. It also protected him if Aster wanted to throw threats around about Jack being ‘unfaithful’ to his Master. By all accounts and orders he had been allowed to receive such a gift from her. It wasn’t as if he had slept with her.

It was unfair at how easily his small attack been understood for what it was.

“My birthday is coming up soon. Maybe I’ll ask for you as a gift. You are technically mine, anyway.” Aster spat, crossing his arms and glaring at him.

Horror filled Jack. Being reminded that this life wasn’t where he would stay. That at some point, ‘I want that one, Grandpa.’ would win. And he would be given over to Aster’s care and destroyed. He had no doubts that Aster would be a careless, destructive owner.

“I’ve already told you, Aster. You can’t have Jack until I’ve finished training him.” Lord Bunnymund’s voice cut the tension. Jack turned to face his Master, glad to put his back to Aster.

He watched the silver haired pooka cross the room, stopping in front of him. He closed his eyes, feeling an affectionate paw on his cheek. “Go take a bath Jack. You reek horny human boy, I want you clean and in bed within the hour.”

“Yes sir.” He said quickly, taking the escape for what it was. A reason to get out of the room before Aster could threaten any more things. But even with his back to him and rushing to leave the room he could feel those little devilish eyes burning into his back. He would have to enjoy what time he had left here to the fullest.


	4. It's my birthday and I'll cry if I want to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hellion is granted his wish to have Jack all to himself for his birthday.

Jack said nothing as he was walked into the small house. He hadn’t realized how accustomed to the mansion he had gotten. Looking around the sparsely decorated house he wondered how Aster could live here every other month. “Da, I’m home.” He called out, shaking the chain that held Jack as well. He made no move to arouse Aster’s temper or the possible moods of his father. He had never met the buck and that much had him wondering why the man never frequented the estate.  

“That old buck actually let you bring home one of his things.” Jack marveled at how smooth and rich the voice was. He had yet to see the buck that belonged to the voice, but he could only imagine he’d be every measure a powerful buck.

Aster hopped up excitedly, easily clearing Jack’s height, though he was still shorter. He said nothing as this dusty brown buck appeared from the hall looking much too proud and big for such a small abode. “You picked that one?” Aster’s father snarled.

Jack kept his silence confused as to why the man protested so to him. Did he not realize Aster had borrowed one of the most expensive slaves on his grandfather’s estate? “Yea! Jack is the one everyone knows about. They see him everywhere.” Aster declared proudly. Jack resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He could feel the tension coming from the older buck.

“Let me get this straight. Your Poppa let you have any slave you want for one day,” The buck stressed, closing the space in the near empty room. He snatched the chain holding Jack, yanking him towards him.

For a painful moment he felt like his head might snap off as the choker was pulled, but he went forward and the stress on his body was relieved. He felt into the buck’s arms and was spun around to face Aster. He could feel his claws digging into his arms. “And you picked the damn whore? You could have gotten a slave to clean this dump up. Instead you pick the bitch that isn’t any good to either of us. Are you stupid kit?”

He stared back mostly in confusion at Aster. Aster’s father was a moron. Anyone else granted even an hour with him would have put him to use. Either for the obvious purposes of a pleasure slave, or merely to prance him about and be seen with him. He was expensive and exotic, or so pookas had told him. The dumb brute had no idea what positive effect he was supposed to have on reputation.

“But it was my choice… Da.” Aster muttered, his ears falling back.

“And I told ya to bring a good one. Get out of my sight.” The buck barked, pushing Jack again. He was easily caught in Aster’s strong grip. He gave a surprised noise as he was lifted off his feet and slung over Aster’s shoulder.

“Sorry Da. I’ll do better next time.” Aster muttered and carried Jack off. He stared, dumbfounded at his chain trailing behind them. When had Aster gotten strong enough to handle him like this? Granted, not that he ever gave the buck the opportunity, but he had seen his Grandfather’s strength. The buck displayed his power regularly getting his hands dirty with the managing of his estate. But Aster, he had never been seen toting more than a book. A bag full of books at the worst, the snarky little book worm had seemed as pathetic as ever. But now, he could feel Aster’s ease in which he held him, one paw holding his legs and his weight, the other wrapped around his waist keeping him from sliding off his shoulder.

He was broken from his stunned silence as he was unceremoniously dropped onto a soft surface. “Bet you enjoyed that.” Aster sneered, crossing his arms and glaring at Jack. For a moment he ignored Aster, looking at the small room. It was embarrassingly small; Tooth’s walk in closet was more impressive.

“Is this your room?” He asked dumbly, his hands absently going to the chain hanging from his neck. He marveled at the bare ceiling and the single light on and hanging there, illuminating the small room in a less than brilliant light.

“Yes.” He looked back in time to see Aster’s confusion mirror his own.

“And that was your father?” He shifted on the bed, realizing that while it was soft, it was nowhere near as soft as he was use to on the estate. He had resigned himself to a horrifying night of rape in Aster’s company for his birthday. But this- this was nearly as depressing a thought.

“Did he break you? Poppa will be angry with me. He finally lets me have you for a bit and you start talking like an idiot.” Aster growled, seemingly unable to look at Jack now.

“Why do you live here… when you have the estate?” He finally asked. He knew he was treading horrible territory, realms that would allow any pooka to beat him black and blue and be in the right for it.

“Bet you get a kick out of this. You better not tell the other vermin about this. I’ll cut your tongue out.” Aster snarled, reaching out to snatch the chain from his lap. Jack felt him tug on him, jerking him forward just a bit. There wasn’t enough space for him to be jerked roughly. Not with how close Aster was standing and how little space there was.

He thought of his father, whose face he could no longer remember. Thought of how much he missed him and what had happened to him. And then he thought of Aster’s father. What if his father had been like that? He’d have rather him be gone like he was than to face a life like this.

He frowned, looking at him seriously for a moment, “Is that what he would say?”

He knew he was an outsider looking in on something rare, if he had grown up with a father like that? It would be all he had ever known, he would have not found it wrong. He knew that. Just like he knew he found no real argument with his life as a slave. He had a good life and thus could find no reason to dislike it. But Aster? He was looking in on that and realizing that he had a better relationship with his master than Aster did with his father.

He watched Aster’s long ears rest back, seemingly puzzled by the question. No answer came so he continued. “Because you might have me today but you don’t own me yet. And you would be defacing your poppa’s property. If you apologize now what you said will never leave this room and I will do whatever you like for your birthday.”

“I don’t have to.” Aster snipped back, but his limp paw dropped his chain.

“No you don’t. But it is what your Poppa would say.” He said as calmly as he could manage. He watched him turn away. Humiliation was written all over his silent form as he seemed to consider his words.

“I’m sorry.” The words were small and mostly mumbled. But it was enough for Jack. There was only so much he could ask of this child pooka before he’d be in serious trouble for acting out of place.

“You Poppa is very keen about lessons. So I will share one with you if you want to hear it.” He offered up, pulling his chain back into his lap, surprised at the turn of events. Perhaps he wouldn’t get raped after all.

“Humor me slave.” Aster sneered, clearly still cross with everything and everyone. Jack dismissed the belittled title and considered how to phrase his words as unthreatening as possible.

“People who are that mean. Well they run the risk of saying the wrong thing to someone with nothing to lose. That’s what your Poppa is always trying to teach you, he just doesn’t say it in those words.” Jack fiddled with chain, hoping he wouldn’t insight Aster’s temper more, but really the buck’s father was nasty and rude. He was the kind of Master Jack had feared when he had been on the selling block. The kind of Master Aster could still become if he ignored his grandfather.

Aster looked at him for a moment, his brilliantly green eyes staring at him hard, trying to understand his wording. He seemed confused as though he wasn’t sure if he would hit him or laugh at him. Uneasy at the pointed stare Jack broke it first, clearing his throat, “Do you plan to use me for my intended purpose for your birthday?” He really did not want to be bedded by him. But he knew his duty if he was commanded.

“No! My first mating is not going to be with you.” Aster made an odd noise. Jack looked back up in surprise as his face twisted in disgust. “There is this pretty doe who’s already promised me our first rut or heat together. I can get it from her why do I need to  make  you give it to me.”

Jack lost it then. He tipped his head back laughing. He laughed so hard he could feel himself tipping back. Unable to keep his balance he fell back onto the bed still laughing. He had been so terrified of what Aster could do he hadn’t stopped to think that the boy was thinking just as he had expected anyone else to think. He had grabbed his Grandfather’s most prized slave to bring home to impress his father and nothing else!

Finally gathering himself he took a deep breath, face hot from his laughter, and sat up. “I-I’m sorry Lordling. What would you like me to do instead?” He knew he was being unnaturally respectful of Aster now. But he was in too good a mood to let their constant bickering bleed through. There would be no insults until his mood was tarnished.

“Oh… well… maybe you could pose- I’ve been practicing drawing.” Aster’s voice that was always so sure sounded meek and uncertain now, Jack blinked at that. Aster drew? The buck practiced something so… innocent.

“Well then,” He declared, turning to lay down in Aster’s bed in as artful a manner as he could manage he smirked at him. “You have the most talentless model at your service. Command me oh Master.” He was being silly he knew. But he was still so overjoyed that he was not going to be molest at all. Aster was rotten and belittled him often, but the knowledge that he didn’t seem to be able to abuse or harm him filled him with relief. He was all bark and no bite, something his Master had always insisted on but he had never believed him.

Jack marveled at the small laugh that worked its way out of Aster’s mouth. He watched in quiet mirth as the boy shuffled over to the small table and opened a box there. Aster withdrew some blackened sticks, parchment, and a flat piece of wood. Jack didn’t fully understand what he was doing but said nothing as he pulled the chair free from the table and in silence took a seat.

It only took Jack a minute to realize that Aster was positioning the paper on the flat piece of wood and using the blackened sticks to draw him! This was certainly not how he had expected to spend Aster’s birthday, but he would not complain another moment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies, my head is going all over the place and I will be updating my stories as they slip out of my fingers to the keyboard. I hope you enjoy.


End file.
